


once every four years

by EllaYuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ignores Season 8, Leap Year, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shiro POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: It's Shiro's Leap Year birthday party, and he and Keith talk and tease, as is normal for them.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	once every four years

He looks around, taking in the festive atmosphere, and the smile on his face widens. 

It’s rare that he has a proper birthday, once every four years as the actual date occurs. It’s been rarer still, with everything that’s happened since he and Matt Holt and his father took off into space, but Shiro doesn’t mind it. He looks as his friends and his family having fun around him, celebrating his life, and he thinks, _it’s nice, having an actual birthday, even if it_ **_is_ ** _once every few years._

“Hey, birthday boy,” he hears from behind him, pulling him out of his thoughts, and when he turns to look, Keith is standing there (looking stunning as usual), having just come in from the balcony. “What are you doing over here like a wallflower at your own party?”

Which, hilarious, really, coming from Keith of all people, but Shiro keeps that comment to himself. “I ran away from the senior Holts,” he shrugs. “They were teasing a bit too much.” He raises his glass, shows it to Keith. “Got this refilled, too, while I was at it.”

Keith huffs a laugh, eyes shining with amusement and fondness, and Shiro wants… well, he wants a lot of things, wants to do a lot of things, wants to say a lot of things. "You never could take a teasing from them," Keith breathes through his giggles, and Shiro almost throws restraint to the wind.

Instead, he wraps his flesh arm around Keith's neck, catching him in a headlock they both know the younger man is more than capable of escaping if he wants. He doesn't, though, continuing to laugh. "Stop laughing at your elders, you little brat," Shiro pretend-scolds him, ruffling Keith's hair. 

Keith squirms, batting at Shiro's Altean arm, but not putting much effort in the action. "I think," he says, mock-pouting (as much as he can when he can’t seem to stop grinning), "that if we were to go by birthdays alone, you'll find that I'm the older one here."

Shiro can’t help snorting out a laugh at that, letting go of Keith in his startled surprise. Honestly, he had expected that from anyone but Keith, and he doesn’t know why. Keith can be ruthless when he wants to be, Shiro knows better than anyone, and not above those kinds of hits.

Shiro wipes away the tears at the corner of his eyes, looking at his friend, taking in how happy and relaxed he is (how absolutely fond he looks), and takes a deep breath. Now’s a good time as any, he supposes. He turns towards the balcony door. “Hey, Keith? Join me outside for a minute?” Nevermind that Keith’s just been out there, but Shiro needs that bit of privacy right now. 

When he looks back over his shoulder, half expectant, half shy, Keith’s eyes are wide. But only a second passes before something more determined settles on his face, and he nods. 

Shiro nods back, and opens the door.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck titles. i didn't even try this time... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
